<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forrest Bondurant as a Dog by Iseasilyamused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933639">Forrest Bondurant as a Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused'>Iseasilyamused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If He Were a Dog [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lawless (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodhound to be exact, Forrest as a dog, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest Bondurant re-imagined into a dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If He Were a Dog [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forrest Bondurant as a Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fan collab with Fabula_Prima</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>While some might mistake Forrest for a house-spoilt puppy, he’s a true and stoic bloodhound with a nose for a damn bit of peace and quiet. The protector of his pack, he’s been shot at, he’s broken bones, and he’s been to the vet more times than anyone can keep track–even walked himself there once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>